Pure Charity
by dEaR.bElOvEdAnGeL
Summary: The mamodo battle is finally over, the book owners would have to face their new lives ahead.
1. Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell.

* * *

Unexpected Visit

Kiyomaro's POV

The mamodo battle is already over. All the book owners are ready to face their new lives. Now, how am I supposed to start my own? It's so boring without Zatch in here. Sure, he's annoying, but I miss him. He's like my own little brother; he's my best friend. After all the challenges we've been through, Zatch helped me grow as a person. Without him, I probably would be bored throughout my entire middle school, like...I am...right now.

This sucks, it's summer and I haven't done anything fun yet. I should have gone to camp with my friends, instead of agonizing over Zatch the entire summer.

"Kiyomaro, there's someone here for you," mother called.

Who could it be? Probably Suzy, she has been visiting every week anyway. But it couldn't be; she's on the summer trip with the gang. I went downstairs and to my surprise, it's Megumi.

"Hi Kiyomaro-kun. How've you been?" cheerfully greeted Megumi. "Oh, everything's great." I lied. "Come in."

Third person POV:

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Megumi asked.

"Not much...really. How about you?" Kiyomaro replied.

"Well, I've been busy with my career lately, recording songs, shooting music videos, and stuff. I'm so glad I can finally spend time with you." she said, with a smile on her face.

Kiyomaro blushed at her words and looked at Megumi. "I'm glad that you're here too. So, what do you wanna do together?"

Megumi noticed Kiyomaro stuttering. "I just want to hang out with you and see how everything is going. Is there any place you want us to go? I can see you're tired staying inside your house. Besides, the weather's great outside."

So, the two decided to walk to the park near the river.

Kiyomaro's POV

I'm glad Megumi came here to visit me, not much of our allies had been keeping contact ever since the battle ended. This is the first time I've talked this much with Megumi, without making some strategies for the upcoming battles. I never realized how fun she is to be with. Not to mention her gorgeous looks, her brown eyes, her cheerful smile, her lustrous hair flying softly as the wind breeze...all of her; everything about her is great. If I only I could be... What am I talking about? Sure, I've always had a crush on her ever since the mamodo battle. But our relationship never grew to be more than friends, we can't; we have to focus on the battle. Getting into a relationship during the battle may be risky. However, the battle's over. And she looked even prettier than ever. Well, she's still here with me anyway. So I guess I should just enjoy the time we're together.

Megumi's POV

It's so nice to finally be free from work, at least temporarily. I don't really know what to do now that Tia's gone. Kiyomaro is the only one I've got now. Come to think of it, this is the first time we've been alone like this. Zatch and Tia are usually with us when we hang out. I'm surprise how comfortable I am with Kiyomaro like this. He's so cute. He even got a little taller since I last saw him. I wonder what he thinks of me, he always blushes when I'm around him. I like being around him, I want to be with him.


	2. A Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell

A/N: I forgot about the author's note last time. I just want to say that I hope you enjoy my first fic. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I finally decided to make my own fic since there's not much Kiyo/Megu fic being made lately...how sad. Don't forget to review! And even if I already had the entire fic planned out, feel free to make some suggestions, I might try to add it in here if I like the idea. So far, the story would flow pretty slow for the first few chapters such as this one, but the story should go be better as it moves on. Again, don't forget to review! 3

* * *

A Surprise

It was six in the morning when Kiyomaro returned home from jogging. He has been secretly working out to keep in shape before high school starts. He has no intentions of being picked on once he enters his new high school. As he entered the house, his mother greeted him and began to serve him breakfast.

"Kiyo, you're up early. Doing some training again, I suppose?," Hanna asked while serving plates on the table.

"Actually, I just want to keep in shape and I have no intentions of working out with my friends or even let them find out that I work out. You know them, they'll be competing against me in no time if they found out." Kiyomaro responded, thinking how crazy his friends get sometimes.

"That's fine, as long as you don't stress yourself too much just to impress some girls." His mother teased.

"Mom, you know that not true. And besides, who do I have to impress anyway?," Kiyomaro then suddenly thought that his mother is implying Suzy. "Nevermind, don't answer that question. You have no clue how weird it is when you're messing with my private life, you know."

"Sorry, didn't mean to mess with your love life.," Hana laughed.

The annoyed teenager decided to shut his mouth instead, he didn't like where the conversation's going anyway. And besides, he has the whole day to look forward to. Megumi called him yesterday and asked if he's free to hang out, he excitedly agrees (most of his friends aren't back from camp anyway). They're going to an aquatic theme park outside Mochinoki. This would be their first so-called date without Zatch and Tia in the picture.

"My first date with Megumi..." Kiyomaro blushed at his thoughts. "But it's not really a date yet since we're still just friends anyway. I guess the more appropriate term would be just hanging out or chilling. Ughh...why do I have to be such a smart ass to myself arguing like this. What is important is that I get to spend time with her and...," Kiyomaro interrupted his thoughts, cannot explain to himself why he likes to spend time with Megumi.

Three hours later, Kiyomaro arrived at the train station where he's supposed to meet Megumi. He sat on the bench waiting. A few minutes later, when the people cleared out, he found Megumi wearing a white dress and a white cap. He turned red upon seeing her image, she looked like a goddess sent from above. He can't believe how lucky he is to spent as much time with her as he is now, he has Zatch to thank for all of these.

"Ohayo Kiyomaro-kun. You look well." Megumi greeted cheerfully.

"Ohhh, hi Megumi-chan. You look amazing.," Kiyomaro complimented, can't help taking his eyes off Megumi.

Megumi blushed at Kiyomaro's reaction and thanked him for the compliment.

"So, shall we?" escorted Kiyomaro on their way to their destination, wearing a bright smile on his face.

Megumi then took Kiyomaro's arms and their face got even redder than before. Anyway, the soon-to-be couple enjoyed their day at the theme park watching dolphins, sea lions, and other aquatic pets perform their show. It has been awhile since they went to something like this; the last time they went was with Zatch and Tia (episode 30). After the show, they decided to have a picnic under a tree inside the park; Megumi prepared something for them to eat.

"Wow, Megumi...all of this...just for the two us?" Kiyomaro asked, excited to taste the lunch his "crush" cooked for him.

"Yeah, now don't be shy and enjoy the food." Megumi replied happily, while handing Kiyo the drinks.

"Hmmnn...I'm still impressed how you could cook like this. You really have the talent for it, is there anything you're not good at?" Kiyomaro said, preparing to take another bite.

Megumi smiled, satisfied that Kiyomaro enjoys her cooking. The two enjoyed their lunch, flirting with each other occasionally as Megumi tries to feed Kiyo the last bite. The two then decided to see the other aquatic animals presented inside the park and then returned to the train station to get back home.

"I had a lot of fun, thanks Kiyomaro-kun." Megumi smiled.

"It's my pleasure. Maybe...we...should...um...do this more...often." Kiyomaro stuttered, blushing.

"I agree..." Megumi agreed, her face turning into a slight shade of red too. "Kiyomaro-kun, before we leave, I have a surprise to tell you."

"Yeah, what is it?" Kiyomaro asked, unable to hide the excited gri on his face.

"We're attending the same high school!" Megumi announced enthusiastically. "I thought about it last week and decided to attend the high school you'll be attending. It's a very prestigious institution and it's not too far from where I live anyway. I just recently to took the entrance exams and got in. I did a lot of reviewing this week but spending my high school with you should be worth it."

"I don't know what to say, I'm so glad I know someone who's attending my high school. Most of my classmates didn't get in and those who got in can't afford it since it's an expensive private school. I'm lucky to attend there with a full scholarship. But overall, I can't wait to go to school with you." Kiyomaro explained, trying to contain his excitement.

After the announcement, Kiyomaro returned back home and Megumi returned to the place where she's shooting for her new movie.

Megumi's POV

Wow, I can't believe much fun me and Kiyomaro spent with each other. I'm so pleased how happy I made Kiyo when I told him I'm going to the same high school. I'm really excited about it. I wonder how handsome he'll look in his uniform. Ok, stop Megumi...contain yourself. But I bet high school is going to be fun, now that I'm with Kiyomaro.

Kiyomaro's POV

I can't stop thinking about me and Megumi attending the same high school. I wonder why she wants to attend the same high school as me, does she have secret feelings for me too? Anyway, that doesn't matter. I'll just have this opportunity to reveal my feelings to her. Damn it! I can't freakin' wait! High school is going to fun.


	3. Analysis

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell.

A/N: Attention! Incase you didn't know. Kiyomaro's name translates to pure/purity and Megumi's name translates to blessing/charity, which is why I titled this fic Pure Charity. I was debating before if Pure Blessing would sound better, so I just flipped a coin to settle this debate. I'll try to update as soon as possible when I get the chance. Stay tuned, and I hope you're liking it so far. Thanks for reading and another special thanks for those who reviewed. Again, don't forget to review.

* * *

Analysis

Kiyomaro's POV

I woke up, got up, brushed my teeth, ate breakfast, and then start a day full of boredom. Yup, that sounds about right. Just need to deal with this awful cycle for six more weeks before school starts. Huhhh... It's also been three days since I last saw Megumi. I miss her. I miss her smile, her voice, her touch...everything. I admit that I like her...more than just friends. But this is weird; I feel like dying whenever I'm not with her. I don't understand. Could it be? That, I'm truly in loved. I never felt this way before. It felt great, but kinda painful in a way too. And if it really has gone to the point that I love her, why? Why just now? Hmmn... I guess it's because how down-to-earth she is, how caring and understanding she is no matter how much problems she's facing herself. Even if she's a famous popstar, she is very humble and respectful to her friends, actually everyone. And on top of that, she never gives up; she's strong-willed. And whenever I am with her, I always remember that I am not alone. I feel as if she's giving me extra courage and strength when I am with her. Yet, at the same time, I get nervous when I'm around her. Why does this have to be so complicated?

"Hey, Takamine-kun.," a familiar female voice greeted. "How've you been?"

It was Suzume. "Ok, I guess. You're back early. Was camp fun?"

"Yeah. We did a lot of cool stuff, but it wasn't the same without you." Suzy answered, a hint of disappointment in her face.

"Sorry I didn't get to go. I was just thinking about Zatch, you know."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Zatch will be back from Atlantis when he realizes he misses you too." Suzy answered, now with a sudden glimmer of hope.

"I agree. Let's just hope he'll be back soon." I replied nicely, my head starting to sweat. I would have explained to her, but...why do I even have to bother.

"So Takamine-kun, I'm bored. Do want to hang out?," Suzy asked excitedly.

"Why? Don't you have anything to do? Where's Marylou at, and the rest of the gang anyway?," I asked suspiciously.

"You see, I left camp early. I left early, because...ummm...you see...I thought that we won't be seeing each other in school anymore, so...I think it would be nice if I could spend more of my summer with you.," she explained nervously, her face turning red.

I was shocked after she explained it to me. Why with me? Why is she so nervous about telling me? And why is she blushing? Uh ohh... From that second, I just realized that Suzy might have a crush on me all along. Well, what am I supposed to feel about this? Flattery, I guess. But no, I felt somewhat guilty. And I'm still clueless on what to tell her. Crap! "Suzy, I think it's a good idea for me to spend summer with you. But you shouldn't have left camp early because of me. It's not necessary. And...well, today is not a good time to hang out. There's just been so much in my mind lately. Maybe some other day."

"Ok, just let me know when you're free then. Bye.," she left immediately. That look on her face, she looks as is she's about to cry. I don't like seeing her like that, I'm worried. But I don't know if I could feel the same way about her though. Right now, my heart belongs to someone else.


	4. Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell.

A/N: I have a pretty busy schedule yesterday so I was exhausted when I wrote this. I have to write this soon so I could finish this fic before summer ends. So, I hope this chapter didn't turn out bad. Oh well, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Departure

Megumi's POV

I'm so stressed out. I've got so many things to do. Last week, I just got done filming a movie and also finished taping for music video. Yesterday, I have to rehearse early in the morning to perform a song number on national TV. And now, I'm about to learn a new song for my new upcoming album. I just wished Tia were here to keep me company. I miss that girl; I hope she's doing well in the mamodo world. I wonder if she has already told Zatch her feelings. Oh well, knowing Tia, she would probably strangle Zatch every time she tries to tell him her feelings. Sometimes, I just like to reminisce about those good old days they were here.

"Megumi, you awake?" my manager interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologize. "I guess I'm just a little tired."

"I'm just gonna give you your schedule for next week. We'll be travelling all around Japan next week to promote your new movie. Here." he handed me the papers. "Since you're tired, all you're going to do is go over the new song with your mentor and then you're done for the day. Make sure you rest because we have a long day tomorrow. We're leaving for Kyoto tomorrow to kick off your movie promotion. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, see you then." he left.

I'm leaving tomorrow already? There goes my summer. You see, my life as a famous idol isn't as easy as it seems; I'm busy all the time. Sometimes, I wished I was just a regular girl. I want to enjoy my youth hang loose and fall in love with...Wait; I'm already in loved with Kiyomaro. At least he is fulfilling one of dreams already (starting to blush). But seriously, the life of a pop star is a miserable one. I don't even have any real friends (except Kiyo), because of my hectic schedule. Ohh, my mentor's here; might as well get ready before I fall asleep again.

So, I went ahead and practiced my new songs. I wasn't really in the mood at first but I became really into it because they were love songs. Throughout the entire session, all I was thinking about was...of course, Kiyo. I can feel myself heating up when singing that song. It's very well written and I can definitely relate to its lyrics. I feel as if I'm floating in the air while singing it. Even my mentor was impressed; she said she has never seen me so inspired before. Because of that, I got off a little extra early.

As I was walking outside the building to return home for a rest, it hit me that I might be gone for a long time. I haven't even say bye to Kiyomaro yet. I know he's not my boyfriend, but we're really close to each other. And I don't want to leave without giving him a notice only to disappoint him. So I headed toward the train station instead.

Inside the train, on the way to Mochinoki, I started feeling upset not having to spend a lot of time with Kiyo. Right now, he's the only one who could make me happy. I don't know how he does it, but it's true. When I'm with him, I start to forget all of my problems, as if he's there protecting me from harm. With him, I felt loved for what I truly am, not because I'm a famous idol. Ever since I met him, he's been kind and caring. I can't forget the times he saved me during the battle. He always watches over me to make sure I am safe. For once, I realized how it feels for someone to take care of me; all of that thanks to Kiyomaro. Therefore, I have let him know I'm leaving. I want to say bye. I want to be with him once more this summer before I leave. I wonder how he'll react when I tell him. He'll probably tell he miss me and how sad he's gonna be. After all, I always keep leaving him behind anyway.

I arrived in Mochinoki feeling depressed and headed to Kiyomaro's house. I knocked on the door and was welcomed by Kiyo's mother immediately. I looked up the stairs and saw Kiyomaro walking down. He was surprised and excited to see me. I felt guilty on what I'm about to tell him. His mother invited me to eat lunch with them and I happily accepted. As we're eating, three of us talked about our summer. I was distracted when Mrs. Takamine told me that the highlight of Kiyo's summer was dating me. Kiyomaro panicked when she told me. But I told them that I feel the same too, and then Kiyomaro started to feel better. After lunch, I helped out in washing the dishes and then invited Kiyo to walk to the park. I didn't realized how fast time flew because it started getting late and I still haven't told him.

"Kiyomaro-kun, I have something to tell you."

He frowned looking how sad I was in what I'm about to tell him. "What's a matter, Megumi-chan?"

Tears started to build up on my eyes just trying to say. "I will be leaving tomorrow and I don't know when I'm going to be back. I have a movie coming up and we're going to promote it. I might not see you for the rest of the summer."

Kiyomaro looked at me. I can see the disappointment on his face. He walked towards me and grabbed my arm for an embrace. "I'm sure you'll great Megumi-chan. Don't worry about me. But don't work yourself out too much, okay?" I nodded. "I'll be here supporting you all the way."

During that moment, I feel as if don't wanna let go. I felt so protected and relaxed, as I started to forget all my worries. I'm so glad he understands me; he knows exactly what to do. I really feel like we're connected together; no matter how far we are from each other, we'll always be in each other's heart. We stayed like that for five minutes and eventually let go. "Thanks, Kiyomaro-kun. I promise to call you when I get the free time."

He smiled. "Good luck with your movie, I can't wait to see it. I lo...um...take care."

I noticed Kiyomaro stuttering and suddenly turning red. I really don't know what he was about to say so instead, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was shocked after that, but I can see how he happy he was when I did it. We didn't say much words after that. I returned back home after a few minutes and started to pack my belongings. I ready to work, feeling better than ever.


	5. Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell, and never will.

A/N: Again, I just want to thank LinkdUnity, thatguy3331, and Kiyomaro-kun for the reviews. Also thank you all for reading this fic, I would wouldn't have the determination to keep writing if it wasn't for all the views and reviews. Also, I do plan on including more characters from Zatch Bell later on. Not sure how Lori would fit in the plot, but I'll see what I can do if you really want Lori in some parts of the story. I'm trying to make this fic more realistic based from the anime and manga since this is like my alternative sequel. But overall, I hope you enjoy! And let me know what you think. :)

* * *

Friends

It is the last day of summer for students all over Japan. Students are beginning to study ahead while others chose to spend more time with their friends and have fun. In Mochinoki, Kiyomaro's friends invited him for a game of baseball. The teams were consisted of Kiyo, Yamanaka, Iwashima, Kane, and some other dudes from their school. The opposing team is consisted of some baseball players from their middle school. Kaneko, as usual, locked himself up in his room studying. The girls, including Suzy and Marylou, were cheering for the guys. Yamanaka, as former captain of the baseball team, was eager to win this. It was a close game. Yamanaka and Kane started out with a few home runs. Kiyomaro's pitching also gave the other team a hard time. During the last round however, the other team was winning 6-5. Yamanaka, starting to panic, told his team about the bet. The bet concerns their team wearing a skirt if they lose. In addition, Kiyomaro and Yamanaka must kiss the sister of the other team's captain who has a crush on them. Yamanaka didn't tell them earlier because their reward is an autographed baseball from his favorite baseball player. The team, even more determined to win, was able to claim two more points at their last batting. Kiyomaro, wanting to his first kiss to be with Megumi, strike out all the players in the last round, ending the game 7-6.

"That was awesome Takamine!" congratulated Yamanaka.

Kiyomaro hit him in the head. "That's what you get you selfish jerk!"

"Hey, don't worry about it anymore. At least we've won.," stated Iwajima.

"I'm sorry about that Takamine," Yamanaka then raised his voice. "All of you, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," said Kiyomaro, smiling. "Just don't do that again next time."

"Promise" Yamanaka offered his hands to Kiyomaro for a handshake. "Friends?"

"Friends." accepted Kiyomaro.

Suzy then came running to Kiyomaro. "Takamine-kun," she said excitedly. "Congratulations, look." She showed him fruits with smiley faces. "You like it?"

Kiyomaro sweat dropped. "Sure, it's nice"

Suzy cheered and started telling Kiyomaro how awesome he was during the game. While the entire team is celebrating for their victory, Kane and Iwajima are in a heated conversation.

"You know Kane, if aliens do show up on earth, they could just shoot you're dinosaurs with their laser guns." Iwajima said, with a demonic grin on his face.

"NO!", shouted Kane. "My dinosaurs will eat your aliens alive."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Iwajima.

"Yeah!" replied Kane. "You want me to show you how?" Iwajima and Kane then started beating each other about it.

At the same time, Yamanaka and Marylou are watching their friends beat the crap out of each other.

"Crazy, huhh. I'm gonna miss them though." said Yamanaka, turning his head to Marylou.

"Uhh huhh." nodded Marylou. "By the way, I'm surprised you gave the other team their baseball back."

"Nahh, I don't deserve it anyway. Not if I have to trick my friends into it." replied Yamanaka, with a hint of disappointment on his face.

"I'm proud of you though" Marylou smiled and gave Yamanaka a hug.

The day quickly passed as the group has their fun on their last day of summer break. Everyone gave their messages how much they're going to miss one another attending middle school together. It became a little teary, especially when the girls started to give their own comments. Kiyomaro was teased by his friends when making his farewell statement. They wanted him to give Suzy a kiss as he makes his speech. Kiyomaro denies while Suzy can't help blushing like crazy. At the end of the day, Suzy invited Kiyomaro to talk with her privately.

"Takamine-kun, I have something to ask you." Suzy asked him nervously. "Do you like someone?"

Kiyomaro was caught off-guard. "Uhh...you see..." Kiyomaro still trying to think of what to say. "I dunno. Why?"

Suzy was suspicious of his answer. "Really? Because me..." she stopped looking for courage to say it.

Kiyomaro never seen Suzy this serious. He already knows what Suzy is about to say and now trying to think for an answer.

"me Takamine-kun. I..I like you...I love you." Suzy admitted, her entire face turning red.

"Suzy, I'm...sorry. I love you too." Kiyomaro whispered, with disappointment and guilt in his voice. "But I love you only as a friend. You see, lately, I've been thinking of what you really are to me. I don't like seeing you hurt and I like seeing you happy. It's not because I have the same feelings for you, but because you're my first friend. I feel as if you're my own sister that I have to protect and watch over no matter what. I'm sorry if you have mistaken those feelings for something else."

"Ohh, I see." Suzy replied, tears suddenly forming in her eyes. Kiyomaro noticed this and felt guilty on what he said. He pulled Suzy to an embrace trying to stop her from crying. They stayed like that for a while until their friends found them. Kiyomaro was in big trouble when they found out.

"Why did you do that to Suzy? You should be ashamed of yourself, you...youuu...heartbreaker!" Kane, Iwajima, and Yamanaka strangled Kiyomaro.

"Ahhh...please stop it." Kiyomaro begged, trying to catch his breath.

"Not until you apologize." his friends demanded.

"I already did." Kiyomaro explained.

"Liar." Kane shouted and punched Kiyomaro in the gut.

Everybody fell silent. Kiyomaro fell down on the grass, arching on pain.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Marylou cried.

Kane realized what he just and helped Kiyomaro get up. "I'm sorry about that buddy, I was just upset how sad Suzy is."

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault anyway."

The friends finally made up and Suzy began to cheer up a little, she realized that it's ok if Kiyomaro does not feel the same about her. He'll always be there if she needs him anyway, whether they're a couple or not. Although, it would take her a while to get over Kiyomaro.

"Okay, it's already getting dark. We better get home everyone; we have a new day ahead." Kiyomaro called.

"Actually, it's just you who's gonna have a new day since no one from else from our school is attending your high school." Marylou explained.

"Me, Kane,and Suzy are all attending Mochinoki High School." said Iwajima.

"And me and Marylou are attending the same high school too." Yamanaka stated, winking at Marylou.

"I guess I'm the only one left out then. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll miss you all though." Kiyomaro admitted.

"We'll miss you too Takamine-kun. Now don't forget us, ok?" Suzy cheered on.

"Yeah. Of course, I'm not gonna forget you." Kiyomaro assured Suzy, glad to see she's feeling better. "Have fun in high school and goodluck!"

The group separated and returned to their respective homes, excited for their first day of high school.


	6. High School Debut

Kiyomaro walked to the train station to return home in Mochinoki, smiling to himself during the entire trip. He's glad to made some new friends, spend time with Megumi, and become the class representative. He can't wait for his next day, eager to find what his new high school awaits.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell.

A/N: (tied up with some duck tape by Zeno. Zeno laughing maniacally).

Tia: Ok, while that's taken care of. Let's have a recap on what happened last summer.

Zatch: Megumi and Kiyomaro went on a date.

Tia: But Megumi has to spend the rest of her summer promoting her movie, so sad.

Zatch: And Suzy confessed her feelings to Kiyomaro but got rejected, ouch! Poor Suzy.

Tia: Whose side are you on, Suzy or Megumi?

Zatch: Tia, you see Suzy's my friend. I just feel sorry for her.

Tia: I understand. But what's important is that Kiyomaro turned her down, because his heart belongs to Megumi. How romantic! (eyes sparkling)

Zatch: (looks confused) What's romantic?

Tia: Megumi and Kiyomaro's love story, of course.

Zatch: I meant, what does it mean? Can you show me?

Tia: Romance is uhh...(starting to blush). You want me to show you? It's Zatch..uuhh... Ahh...ahhh...youu idiot. (starts strangling Zatch).

Zatch: He-he-help! (Zatch pleaded)

Brago: Moving on, don't forget to review. And enjoy! Yay! I have to say that, I was forced to... (Brago was hit by lightning).

* * *

High School Debut

It's the first day of school throughout Japan. All students are ready to start their new academic year. Students have to start getting up early again to make it in school on time. Some of those students have to wake up even earlier than last year because of their new school. Such student is Kiyomaro Takamine, attending Ashford Academy. His mother woke him up 5:30 in the morning and prepared him breakfast. Kiyomaro then took a shower, dressed up, and took the train to his new school; he made it there after thirty minutes.

"Phew, that's a long way from home." Kiyomaro thought, wiping the sweat out of his forehead. "Oh well, it's my choice to attend this school anyway and I do get in for free."

Kiyomaro looked around the campus and was impressed of the environment. The entire campus was surrounded by beautiful sakura trees, almost every side walk is surrounded by a variety of flowers, and all the buildings look old but maintained very well. He entered the main building and was impressed how neat and futuristic looking it is inside. Everything looks organized and all the students seem very friendly. Kiyomaro proceed to his new classroom and observed the students in his class section.

"Hey there!" one of his classmates greeted. He was a tall young man (slightly taller than Kiyo), with a short brown hair. "I haven't seen you before. I'm Tonami, Tonami Fukuda."

"And I'm Tenjo Okeda." the other guy introduced himself. This one, a slim medium-height student, also with long brow hair (about as long as Folgore's hair). "You can call me by my first name too."

"I'm Kiyomaro Takamine, I guess you can call me by m first name too then." he smiled, and offered them a handshake.

"So, from what school are you from?" asked Tenjo.

"I'm from Mochinoki Middle School, just thirty minutes away from here." Kiyomaro replied.

"That's nice. We're glad that you're here now." Tenjo said, wearing a warm smile.

"Both of us attended Ashford in middle school." exclaimed Tonami. "I decided to stay here because I made it in the basketball team."

"Yeah, and he's been bragging about it ever since." joked Tenjo, shaking his head. "I play ice hockey. How about you?"

"Umm...I really don't play any sports." Kiyomaro scratched his head. "But I'm thinking about trying out for the soccer team."

"Our soccer team is really good. But I'm sure you get in." assured Tonami.

"Attention all students, there's an assembly in the auditorium. I repeat all students, please head to the auditorium immediately," a voice announced in the intercom.

"We better head out then," suggested Tenjo.

"I heard that there's a nerd in class who got a perfect score on the entrance exams. I wonder who it is." stated. Tonami.

"I bet he looks really geeky too. I just hope he won't be so annoying that we'll decided to pick on him," replied Tenjo.

"Uh huh." Tonami agrees, but noticed Kiyomaro getting uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about that Kiyomaro-kun. We're nice guys, I promise. It's just that we get annoyed with those students who think they know everything. Don't worry, we won't hurt anyone."

"Yeah" agreed Tenjo. "Let's change the subject. To cheer you up Kiyomaro-kun, I heard there's a famous idol attending our high school."

Kiyomaro grinned.

"It's Megumi Oumi!" answered Tonami. "By the look of your face, I bet you like her, don't you?"

"You have no idea" thought Kiyomaro, and took a seat next to his new friends.

The principal welcomed the students and stated how proud he is of each student attending their high school. He then proceeded explaining all the main policies of the school. At the end of his speech, he has a few students he wants to be recognized.

"Before, you're classes start. I have a couple of students I want to recognize. Mr. Takamine Kiyomaro, please stand up."

Kiyomaro stood and was a little confused on what the principal is about to say. "Am I in trouble already, what did I do; this is embarrassing" he thought.

"You see." the principal explained. "Mr. Takamine is the top scorer of our entrance exam and is the third student in school history to ever make a perfect score. It's been almost 60 years since any student received a perfect score on our school's entrance exam and our entrance exams gets even more challenging each year. That's why Mr. Takamine's achievement is so remarkable. Let's all welcome him with a round of applause."

The students gave their applause and the principal instructed Kiyomaro to be sited.

"I have no clue you'll be the top scorer of our class. Forget about what we said earlier. We're sorry." Tonami apologized.

Kiyomaro accepted their apology. However, the principal isn't done with his announcement.

"And finally," the principal added. "I also want to welcome Ms. Oumi Megumi to our school. We all know that she's a famous singer, but I expect all of you to give her the same respect that you give everyone else. Remember that she is a fellow student, and should not be bothered by asking her some autographs, concert tickets, or any of that sort. A certain punishment will be arranged if any of you violates that rule. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." all the students replied.

"So, let's also give Ms. Oumi a round of applause for choosing our high school. I assure you Ms. Oumi, you won't regret your decision." the principal welcomed. "So thank you everyone. I'm looking forward for an exciting year. You may all go to class."

All the students headed to class talking how excited they are to be in the same school with the one and only Megumi Oumi. Megumi made some new friends herself. As she entered her classroom, she was surprised seeing Kiyomaro in the same section as hers. Kiyomaro spotted her and the two smiled at each other. One of Megumi's friend noticed Kiyomaro smiling at Megumi.

"Why is that nerd looking at you?" asked one of the girls.

"Correction." said another girl. "It's every guy in school who's looking at Megumi, can't you see how beautiful she is? And besides, that guy may be a nerd, but he does look incredible."

Megumi smiled and started to blush. The professor entered the room and asked everyone to be seated. Throughout the entire class, Kiyomaro quickly impressed the professors with his intelligence. Megumi secretly becomes excited when Kiyomaro answers a problem. She likes hearing the sound of Kiyomaro's voice during class. Before lunch, the professor instructed the class to prepare their nominations for their new class representatives; two students will claim the spot.

"Megumi, I'll definitely vote for you as our class representative. You've already represented the entire Japan, so how great would it be for our class if you represent us too." one of the girls commented.

"Okay, I'll accept your nomination then." Megumi replied.

While Megumi is chatting with her new friends, Kiyomaro can't seem to take his eyes off her. Then suddenly, Tonami and Tenjo saw Kiyomaro and the two stood next to him.

"Whoa. Megumi's in our class. We totally hit the jackpot, don't you think?" whispered Tenjo.

"Oh yeah. Megumi-san is sooo hot, you would totally do her don't you Kiyomaro?" added Tonami. "We see you looking at her, with that burning passion in your eyes."

Kiyomaro froze, he's entire body heating up and starting to sweat.

"Come on Ki-yo-ma-ro-kun, give it to me." Tenjo teased in a girlish voice. "Ahh, oh, Ki-yo-ma-ro please."

Kiyomaro is now red all over his body. "Okay guys, quit it!"

His friends started to laugh. "Sorry, we're just trying to loosen your moods. You look so serious looking at me Megumi. She's a total hottie, you want to ask her out?" asked Tenjo.

"Yeah, you can do it! Just give it a shot. With your good looks, I'm sure she'll consider It." encouraged Tonami.

To their surprise, Kiyomaro started to approach Megumi.

"I didn't know he'll have the guts to do so." Tonami commented.

"Hey Megumi-chan. Long time no see." Kiyomaro greeted Megumi.

"Nice to see you too Kiyomaro-kun." Megumi replied smiling.

"Do you mind if we talk...in private?" asked Kiyomaro, getting nervous.

"No problem. Do you mind girls?" Megumi asked her friends; they don't mind. "Okay then, let's have lunch together too. I made enough for the two of us."

"That'll be great. Let's go." Kiyomaro escorted Megumi outside the building.

The entire class was taken by surprise on what just happened. They started talking about the new rumored couple during the entire lunch break. The girls approached Tenjo and Tonami, asking questions about Kiyomaro.

"So, how was your movie premier?" Kiyomaro asked.

"It went well. I was busy during the entire month, but I'm glad it was over with right before school starts." Megumi answered, grabbing a piece of onigiri.

"You just got here yesterday?" the worried teenager asked.

"Yeah," answered Megumi before taking a bite.

Kiyomaro swallowed what he's eating and said, "You shouldn't work yourself out so hard next time, it's not good for you. Are you sure you're alright?" Kiyomaro asked getting worried.

"Relax Kiyomaro-kun, I'm fine." Megumi assured him. "And besides, what could possibly go wrong now that I'm with you. I missed you"

"I missed you too" chuckled Kiyomaro.

Megumi then laid her head on Kiyomaro's shoulder. Kiyomaro felt relieved, yet panicked on what Megumi just did. He started to slip his around Megumi's waist. They stayed like that for a while. The two immediately stopped what they're doing when they realized that the entire student body was watching them. The couple then hurried eating their lunch and headed back to their classroom before the bell rings.

The class went well as usual, except for the fact that some students are gossiping about Kiyomaro and Megumi. The professors canceled the final class for students to vote for their class representatives.

"Attention class, it's now time to nominate your class representatives, only two students will be selected for this position. You may now present your nominees." the professor instructed.

One girl raised her hand. "I nominate Ms. Megumi Oumi as our new class representative, with her experience as a famous idol she would bring new ideas to our school events. I believe that she is respectful and kind to her fellow students, and therefore, a great role model to represent our class."

"Ms. Oumi, do you accept your nomination?" asked her professor.

"Yes, ma'am." Megumi kindly accepted.

Kenjo then raised his hands. "I would like to nominate Mr. Kiyomaro Takamine as our class representative, with his intelligence and reputation as a friendly, responsible, and dependable student, he would make sure that all tasks of the student representatives would be done accordingly. He is an asset in our high school and a remarkable student to look up to. He would make our class proud as our new class representative."

"Mr. Takamine, do you accept?"

"Yes, I accept my nomination." Kiyomaro replied, determined to win the election.

"Are there anymore nominations?" the professor asked.

One student stood up. "I would like to close this nomination."

"I second that motion." another girl stood up.

"Well, then. For those of you voting for Ms. Oumi, please raise your hands." The entire class raised their hands. "For those of you voting for Mr. Takamine, please raise your hands." The entire class raised their hands again. "I guess that's it. Ms. Oumi and Mr. Takamine are your new class representatives."

The entire class cheered. Megumi and Kiyomaro smiled at each other, excited to have more time to spend with each other.

After the class, Megumi said her farewell to her friends and Kiyomaro; she has to leave immediately to get to the studio pronto.

"I see everything's going well with your new girlfriend, huh?" Tenjo teased, pushing Kiyomaro's arm with his elbow.

"I thought you well" said Tonami.

"Guys, we're just good friends; we're not a couple, yet." Kiyomaro explained blushing.

"Don't worry, you'll win her heart soon enough. Just don't do anything funny when you two are alone in the student council." Tonami ended.

Kiyomaro walked to the train station to return home in Mochinoki, smiling to himself during the entire trip. He's glad to made some new friends, spend time with Megumi, and become the class representative. He can't wait for his next day, eager to find what his new high school awaits.


	7. Heating Chemistry

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell.

Zatch: We're back!

Tia: That's right! So where did we left off?

Zatch: Kiyomaro and Megumi attended their first day of high school together.

Tia: And both of the met some new friends.

Zatch: Not only that, they even ate lunch together. Yellowtail, I hope.

Tia: Because of that, they're immediately rumored as the school's next biggest couple.

Zatch: Finally, they also took seat, as the new representatives of their class, just like me as king.

Tia: Ad me too, as queen of the mamodo world.

Penny: No! Zatch told me I'm his queen!

Kolulu: Zatch? Didn't you say you love me? I thought I'm you're queen?

Tia: Zatch? What's the meaning of this?

Zatch: Funny story, you see...I did that so everyone will be happy. And it worked, until now.

Tia, Kolulu, and Penny started running after Zatch.

Zatch: Zeno, Brago, Wonrei! Help!

Zeno, Brago, and Wonrei captured the girls.

Zatch: Now out them in the dungeon with Kanchome!

Zeno, Brago, and Wonrei: Yes, your majesty!

Tia, Kolulu, and Penny: No! Not with Kanchome! Gross!

Zatch: I love being king. (looking at you). Don't worry I'll set them free, eventually. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

Heating Chemistry

It's a regular day in Ashford Academy. All the students are consumed with some challenging academic work. The first class just ended and all the students are waiting for the next professor to arrive. For Kiyomaro and Megumi's class, they were just walking in the hallway back towards the class after finishing their lab. Megumi is chatting with her friends while Tenjo and Tonami accompanied Kiyomaro.

"Kiyomaro-kun, having fun in Chemistry I supposed." asked Tonami sneakily.

"Uhh, yeah. What are you talking about?" asked Kiyomaro.

"You know what we're talkin' about. You, Megumi, partners, again." Tenjo pointed out.

"What about it?" asked the innocent Kiyomaro.

"You know damn well what we're talkin' about!" exclaimed Tenjo.

"There's some chemistry going on alright." Tonami agreed.

"We saw you, the students behind me kept talkin' about it. You two were holding hands together during the experiment and you wrapping your arms around her when teaching her what to do." Tenjo explained.

Kiyomaro turned red after the explanation. "I didn't realize that." he excused, scratching his head.

"Haha...you're such a nerd Kiyomaro, but I'm impressed how you could turn something so boring into something romantic." laughed Tonami.

"By the way," interrupted Tenjo. "Have you asked her out yet?"

Kiyomaro shook his head.

"Man, that's weak." exclaimed Tonami. "If I were you, I'll be all over her right now."

"Can't you see, he already is...I could only imagine what they do on their council meeting together after school." Tenjo said his thoughts aloud. "No one else in the room, alone. I wonder."

Kiyomaro turned into an even darker red after hearing Tenjo's comment.

"Oh, you're blushing again. Have you two done it Kiyomaro-kun?" Tonami asked, showing Kiyomaro his hands, making a circle with one of his hands and inserting the finger from his other hand inside it repeatedly.

"No." answered Kiyomaro.

"Hmmn, if that's not it, maybe you're just thinking of some dirty thoughts about Megumi, are you?" predicted Tonami.

Kiyomaro didn't reply but kept blushing during the entire walk.

"Attention student council members, please head to your meeting room immediately." announced a voice in the intercom.

Kiyomaro hurried to the student council office.

"No running in the hallways now," warned Tonami.

Kiyomaro ignored him and kept running to the stairs. Megumi saw him running.

"Kiyomaro-kun, wait up," she called.

"Oh, there you are. Let's go upstairs we're having a meeting." Kiyomaro explained, pushing the button for the elevator.

"But Kiyomaro, it's just one floor away, we don't have to take the elevator." Megumi asked, confused.

"Come on." Kiyomaro pulled her inside the elevator and pushed the button to the lower level.

"Kiyomaro, the meeting room's on the fifth floor, remember?" she questioned him, getting worried about the situation.

"Uhh, I knew that. It's just...I wanted to spend more time with you, even if it's just a few more seconds." Kiyomaro answered, his cheeks turning into a slight shade of red.

"Kiyo." Megumi said and gave Kiyomaro a hug.

After that, they hurried to the meeting room and immediately joined the student council on their meeting.

"Ms. Oumi, Mr. Takamine. We just discussed about the upcoming events in school such as the city festival and the foundation day. Our first main event is the Sports fest, which is celebrated two weeks after midterms. To avoid stress we're planning ahead which students are assigned to organize each event. Student council members who are athletes are automatically assigned to organize the sport they're participating in. Ms. Oumi and Mr. Takamine, since you're new here, this means that you, Mr. Takamine, will be assigned to organize the soccer game. At the same time, you would be playing for your team. It's a lot of work, can you handle that.?" their advisor asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Kiyomaro responded.

"And you Ms. Oumi, would be responsible for the volleyball game. I know that you're not officially on the team because of your schedule, but your coach insisted on you participating on our sports fest. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Megumi replied.

Their advisor went on explaining the plans for the upcoming sports fest. At the end of the meeting, she asked for any more ideas to make the sports fest more memorable.

"I know," Megumi raised her hands. "Maybe we could have some kind of concert event after the sports fest. Our school has a few group of students with their own bands and I could probably convinced some other celebrities to attend and perform. Kiyomaro and I would be performing too.

"Hmm, that's a great idea. We've thought about it before, but we just could get to make it happen. But now that you're here. Maybe we could make that happen."

The council discussed about the idea, and plotted a plan to make it happen.

"Ok, here's the decision." their advisor ended. "We are having a small concert after the sports fest. Ms. Oumi and Mr. Takamine, you are relieved of your duties organizing your sport event. On the other hand, Ms. Oumi will be assigned to direct the show. Mr. Takamine, you'll be in charge of the audio, lights, camera, and stage set up. Dismiss."

As soon as the student council exited the room from their meeting, the bell rang; it's lunch already.

"Kiyomaro-kun, do you want to have lunch together." Megumi offered enthusiastically.

"Of course." Kiyomaro accepted.

They went outside the building and had their lunch/picnic.

"Megumi, why did you tell them I would be performing with you on that concert." he asked Megumi, suspiciously.

"Because, I want to spend more time with you too." Megumi answered, turning red.

"I see." Kiyomaro blushed.

"So, how's the soccer team? I heard the team was undefeated last year."

"It's alright, I guess." he retorted. "We're just doing some training for now; the real thing doesn't start until spring."

"I heard you we're great." Megumi exclaimed. "Some girls saw during practice and told me you're amazing. You're really popular."

"Really? I guess I'm not doing too bad." he replied humbly.

"In fact, you're really popular in school" Megumi commented and then whispered, "I'm a little surprised, you know, comparing you to that meany Zatch was describing in school. But he may be just be exaggerating as usual."

"That twerp, talking bad about me behind my back." Kiyomaro thought, then excused. "Hehe, you know Zatch; his stories can seem a little...crazy sometimes.

Megumi laughed, mostly because of Kiyomaro's facial expression.

Kiyomaro joined her laughing and then realized she's not laughing because of Zatch. "So, what's so funny?"

Megumi looked at him. "Nothing, you look so cu..uhh" Megumi started getting serious, lowering her voice. "Kiyomaro-kun, I have something to ask you."

Kiyomaro noticed her change in tone. "What is it?"

"You see, you're getting really popular with girls lately, and do you mind if I ask you this?" Megumi explained, unsure of what to say. "Do you find lots of girls in our school attractive?"

Kiyomaro started to blush, but getting the hint that Megumi's getting jealous. "Of course. In fact, I'm luck enough to be sitting with the most gorgeous of them all." Kiyomaro calmly replied and then slipped. "I just wonder what it would take for me to be with her."

Megumi blushed at his words. When Kiyomaro saw this, he immediately realized what he just said and started apologizing.

"I'm sorry about...I'm sorry if I shocked...I meant I... I didn't intend this conversation to be awkward. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable. I just said what I think, my honest opinion, how I feel. " Kiyomaro explained.

Megumi smiled at him. "You don't need to apologize Kiyomaro-kun. I guess I felt the same way" Megumi winked at him. "Come on, let's eat. Lunch time should be over soon."

Kiyomaro agreed and started feeling more confident about Megumi's feelings, even without the use of his answer talker

After lunch, they resumed on their schoolwork. Kiyomaro, as usual, is doing awesome with his classes. However, Megumi is having some troubles. During Algebra, the professor asked for her homework and Megumi handed it in incomplete. She didn't finish it because she didn't know how to do it; she has limited time to study because of her busy schedule. Megumi felt humiliated after that class. Being class representative, she should set herself as a role model for everyone. After school ended, Megumi left the classroom immediately and saw Kiyomaro waiting for her outside the classroom.

"Hey Megumi-chan," he called. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Kiyomaro looked worried. "Megumi about math, I stayed after class and talked to our professor about the problem; he didn't tell me much about your grades but enough for me to understand how much you're struggling. So, I offered to tutor you."

Megumi looked at him, starting to brighten up. Kiyomaro nodded.

"I'm free tonight, we could start our lessons tonight if you want," he offered.

"But Kiyomaro-kun," she stuttered, "Thank you. But I have to go somewhere before we start studying. I'm guesting on a talk show in 30 minutes."

"How long is it that program gonna take?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "When can we start then?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I can't study with you here after school because of my schedule."

Kiyomaro thought about the tests coming up and determined to make sure he would help Megumi before then. "I'll just go to your place then, what time would you be finished with the interview?"

"I should be done after 6:30, I guess."

"Then, I'll just tutor you in your house then. I just have some few stuff I need to get done for the student council, don't worry about your part for now, I got it covered. All we're doing is just organizing the room anyway "

"That will work, thanks for everything Kiyomaro-kun."

Kiyomaro nodded. "Anytime, I'll do anything for you Megumi-chan." he assured her.

"Okay, I better head off now; I don't wanna be late. Thanks again." she waved goodbye to Kiyomaro.

After Megumi left, Kiyomaro headed upstairs to help reorganize the student council room. As he is walking upstairs, a familiar voice called his name. "Takamine-kun. You're Zatch's bookkeeper right? I'm Lori, Kolulu's book owner, remember me?"

Kiyomaro remembered. "Hey, I have seen you for a long time? You're attending here?"

"Yeah, I just transferred here last year. We recently moved here because of my dad's job. How are you? I heard Zatch became king, congratulations."

"That's right. Zatch became the kind king that he promised to be." Kiyomaro replied.

"Great! And I see you're doing great as well. After all, you just made school history with the exams and you're dating superstar Megumi Oumi."

Kiyomaro scratched his fore head, turning red. "Yeah, but we're not technically in a relationship yet."

Lori noticed Kiyomaro getting worked up about his relationship with Megumi. "But you like her, right?" she asked. "I see you two around campus, you two always look so happy together. Everybody in school has been talking' about it. You're perfect for each other."

"Thanks," said Kiyomaro. "Well, I better head off now; I've got something to do. Nice seeing you again."

"Nice seeing you too." Lori replied, waving goodbye to Kiyomaro.

Kiyomaro hurried to finish his tasks in the student council immediately. As soon as he got done, he headed towards Megumi's house. He noticed the clouds getting dark as he walked. Meanwhile, Megumi just got done finishing her interview and recently learned that there's a thunderstorm coming their way. Megumi called Kiyomaro's mom and told her that Kiyomaro plans to tutor her tonight. They decided for Kiyomaro to stay in Megumi's house for the night. After 30 minutes, Megumi made it to her house, and caught Kiyomaro standing outside the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kiyomaro-kun," she apologized.

"That's alright Megumi-chan, you don't have to worry about me." he kindly replied. "So, shall we begin?"

After getting inside, the two immediately started their tutoring session. Megumi picked up with her lessons significantly faster than she was when studying alone. They continued studying for five hours straight, not realizing time flies. They stopped when Megumi heard Kiyomaro's stomach growling. They decided to call quits for the night and have dinner. The rain started pouring as they eat.

"Uh oh, it's raining." Kiyomaro stated.

"Don't worry, I've already told your mother you're coming here to tutor me. You can stay here for tonight." Megumi replied.

"But I don't have any clothes to wear," Kiyomaro pointed out.

"That's why I bought you some sleeping clothes on my way home. I'll go wash your uniform tonight so you could wear again tomorrow." Megumi explained.

After they ate, they took as shower (separately) and dressed up on their night apparels. After that, Kiyomaro got some pillows and a blanket and headed towards the couch in the living room.

"Kiyomaro-kun. Are you sure you're alright there?" Megumi asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine here." Kiyomaro assured her.

Megumi thought about asking Kiyomaro to sleep on her bed but got too embarrassed telling him. Kiyomaro noticed her getting a little upset.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Kiyomaro asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Umm...Kiyomaro, you could sleep in my room if you want." Megumi offered. "I meant there's a futon inside my room, that may be more comfortable. Or you could sleep on my bed too, we just have to stay on our sides though." Megumi's cheeks started heating up. "I just don't want you sleeping on the couch or something...I trust you."

Kiyomaro blushed, but after seeing Megumi getting upset about him sleeping uncomfortably, he couldn't reject her offer. They went ahead laid on her bed. They said their good nights with each other and went to sleep. However, the rain kept pouring the entire night and caused the room temperature cooler than usual. At midnight, Kiyomaro noticed Megumi shivering a little. Too tired to get up and walk to the thermostat, he hugged Megumi for warmth, not fully aware of his actions. The couple woke up the next day cuddling with each other, unable to explain what happened.


	8. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell.

Tia: Hi everyone! We're back!

Zatch: And here's our recap.

Tia: Kiyo and Megumi's relationship is heating up.

Zatch: Yup, they even slept on the same bed.

Tia: I just hope Kiyomaro didn't do anything perverted to her.

Zatch nodded.

Tia: By the way, we some facts to point out before we start.

Zatch: What? The fact that this chapter was divided into two because it's too epic?

Tia: That's true, but there's something else. It's about Megumi's age. Megumi and Kiyomaro are both 14 years old when the manga and anime started.

Zatch: I knew that, so what's your point?

Tia: I'm just saying that to let everyone know that Megumi is not too old for Kiyo. And also, Kiyomaro's birthday is on September and Megumi's is on August.

Zatch: So Megumi is older than Kiyo.

Tia: For less than a month, so there. But they're still perfect for each other, hands down!

Zatch: How about us? Are we perfect for each other too? Because me and Kiyomaro's heart are somewhat the identical and so are yours and Megumi's. If Kiyomaro and Megumi love each other, should we feel the same about each other too?

Tia: I guess. I love you too Zatch.

Zatch: Ok, before we start...umm...hugging. Let's introduce the new chapter first.

Tia: Oh yeah, I hope you enjoy reading everyone and let us know what you think.

Zatch: And thanks again for reading!

* * *

Reunion

It's been a week since Kiyomaro started tutoring Megumi. Megumi made a significant improvement in her studies after that. Kiyomaro gets excited during the times Megumi hugs him or kiss him on the cheeks whenever Megumi answers a difficult problem during their tutoring session. It hasn't rain any after their first night sleeping together. After that night, they noticed how close their bodies are together and started to blush. Kiyomaro attempted to apologize but failed to, unable to explain what happened without making an awkward moment. On the other hand, Kiyomaro enjoyed a tasty breakfast prepared by Megumi and the two continued their day without any mention of what happened.

Moving on, today is a special day. Kiyomaro planned out this event even before school started. It's Megumi's sixteenth birthday and he wants to make sure that every second of this day would be special. Kiyomaro was even concerned how he looked that day, ironing his uniform, and wearing cologne and his favorite wrist watch his dad gave him. After getting to school, he looked for Megumi immediately to greet her.

"Megumi, there you are, happy birthday!" Kiyomaro greeted, catching his breath.

"Thanks Kiyomaro-kun, are you alright?" Megumi asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." assured Kiyomaro smiling.

"He's fine." interrupted one of Megumi's friends, laughing. "He's just excited to greet you."

"Okay class, take a seat." announced the professor coming inside the room.

Megumi's POV

I'm excited; today's my birthday. I honestly don't know what to do today or what's gonna happen. My manager usually arranges a celebrity party for me, but I don't hear any news about it or aware of him preparing a party. Oh well, at least I have Kiyomaro and my friends to celebrate with. I wonder what Kiyomaro's planning today. I notice he's been pretty busy during the past few days but he never tells me what he's been up to. I'm so glad we're in the same high school; he's so fun to be with. To be honest, I'm falling more in loved to him the more we spend time together. I think he feels the same too. I don't understand why he hasn't asked me out yet. But I can't blame him, I get nervous around him too anyway. I love Kiyomaro. He's so kind and understanding, smart too. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't survive in this school. Oh Kiyomaro...

"Ms. Oumi," my professor called. "can you solve this problem."

"Yes, ma'am." I responded, thinking of the answer. She wants me to find where 16 = 4x + 8y and 3y = x + 24 intercepts. That's easy, Kiyomaro told to separate y from everything else and then find where the lines touch, which means, "The lines intercept at point (0,8)."

"Very good Ms. Oumi." my professor congratulated me.

Kiyomaro looked and nodded to me smiling. I made him proud. I can see that my classmates we're also impressed that I solved it all in my head. Wow, spending more time with Kiyomaro also made me smarter.

The classes we're a breeze and it was lunch time before I knew it. I went ahead and took out my lunch from my bento box. As I was about to eat, I noticed most my friends we're missing and so is Kiyomaro.

"Hi," I greeted one of my classmates. "Have you seen Kiyomaro-kun?"

"Yeah, I saw them going upstairs earlier." he replied.

"Thank you."

So, I headed upstairs to look for them. I suspected Kiyomaro's at the student council room, maybe he could keep me company. When I made it there, everything's quiet. I knocked on the door but nobody answered, so I went ahead and opened the door. The lights were off and as soon as I turned it on...

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Megumi!" everyone, my friends, the student council members, and Kiyomaro greeted.

There were balloons and confetti all around the room. I should have known, but I'm glad I didn't. "Oh, thank you everyone. This is so nice."

"Happy Birthday, Megumi-san." Kiyomaro softly greeted, handing me a red rose?

I blushed. "Thanks Kiyomaro-kun, you prepared all these? For me?"

He nodded. "I had some help too. They wanted you to have the best birthday and I couldn't agree more."

"Ok lover boy, back off." one of my friends told Kiyomaro. "But it's not over yet. Look what we've got you." She pointed at the presents on top of the cabinet. "Unfortunately, we don't have time for you to open all of them today. Kiyomaro volunteered to bring it to or house instead."

"Oh, wow" I was shocked how much presents I've got. "Thank you all so much, I don't know what else to say."

"And don't forget" Kiyomaro added. "Your day is just getting started."

I'm so happy on what I'm seeing. My heart's racing so fast that I'm about to cry. Kiyomaro was just in front of me so I hugged him instead to avoid everyone knowing I'm crying.

We then ate the lunch that they prepared. It was the best lunch break I ever. Sure, it was simple, but I it's already one of the happiest birthday I had. I actually have friends that I could celebrate my birthday with. They actually care about me as a friends, not as a famous idol. We just talked, danced, ate, and have fun. Being a class representative, the principal didn't mind if we play some music; he knows that we wouldn't cause a disturbance anyway. Unfortunately, we still have go back to class after the short party.

After school was over, to my surprise, everyone left immediately. I looked for Kiyomaro but he's nowhere to be found until...

"Wow Kiyomaro-kun, it's amazing." I heard a female voice, coming from inside the art room.

"You like it?" I heard Kiyomaro's voice.

"Kiyomaro-kun?" I called, entering the art room.

I noticed Kiyomaro turning red, panicking as I entered. He's with another girl.

"Oh, hi there Megumi-chan. How was you're day so far?" he replied, scratching his head.

"It was good." I replied, trying to hide my annoyance. "I was looking all over for you, what are you doing here?"

"I was just...uhh..." he tried explaining, scratching his head.

The girl offered me a handshake. "Megumi-san, nice to meet you. I'm Lori."

"Nice to meet you too." I lied, shaking her hand.

"Almost forgot, happy birthday Megumi-san! Kiyomaro and I were just working on a surprise for you." Lori explained. "We're friends from the mamodo battle, so I'm helping him out on his surprise for you."

Kiyomaro nodded. I started feeling better.

"Don't worry, I can see Kiyomaro really likes you." Lori added. Kiyomaro's starting to blush. "He's really working hard to make your day special. He actually just finished."

"But I'm going to show you that later." Kiyomaro interrupted. "Megumi, can we stop by my house real quick, I have something to show you."

"Sure," I agreed.

"Lori, thanks for your help. We better get going now." Kiyomaro waved goodbye. I did the same.

As we're walking towards the train, Kiyomaro explained to me why he was panicking when I found him. He just didn't want to ruin his surprise. And Lori is actually Kolulu's book owner, the mamodo who encouraged Zatch to be a kind king.

After leaving the school, we headed to Kiyomaro's house. I asked him what his surprise is but he won't tell me, of course. We just talked about my day so far during our trip in the train. I told him how happy I am celebrating my birthday with him. He just smiled and held me closer to him. I feel like we're a couple already. Although neither of us told each other about our feelings yet, we don't deny it when someone makes a comment that we like each other. I wish he would ask me to be his girlfriend soon though. I really like him. If doesn't ask me soon, I'll just have to do it myself. But for now, I just want to hold him close...like we are right now.

Kiyomaro's POV

I'm glad Megumi's having fun on her birthday. I love her, and I really like making her happy. I like the way she cuddles to me when I held her close. I like the smell of her hair and the sound of her sweet voice. I feel stupid not telling her my feelings. It's taking me time trying to make that moment special. But I think it's pretty obvious to her how I feel though. I can't help holding her close to me when I'm with her, I want her to feel protected by my side. I sometimes act as if I'm her boyfriend too: planning out surprises for her birthday, giving her flowers, and even explaining some situations to prove I have no relationship with other girls. Speaking of jealousy, I hope she's not jealous when she caught me in a room with Lori. I was just asking Lori to take care of my present for her because I'm so busy. But I think she forgives me. Yeah, she forgives me. That's another thing I love about her, she's so understanding.

Alright, we're home. I'm excited. I can see she's excited as well. I opened the door and our fellow former bookkeepers welcomed us. I thought Megumi would like to see them after the a long time. I was right.

End of Kiyomaro's POV

"Happy birthday Megumi!" Megumi's friends during the battle greeted.

Most of their allies came to Japan for Megumi's birthday. Lien, Folgore, Sherry, Dr. Riddles, Kafka, and other book owners who helped defeat Zophis, Faudo, and Clear Note.

"Oh, thank you everyone! It's so nice to see you all." Megumi said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I missed you all so much."

Kiyomaro held Megumi closer to him.

"Thanks Kiyomaro-kun." said, crying on Kiyomaro's shoulder.

"No problem, Megumi-chan." Kiyomaro whispered in Megumi's ear. "I told you I would do everything to make you happy."

"So Megumi, Kiyomaro," Kafka interrupted. "You're finally a couple now, I assume?"

"I always knew you and Megumi would end up together." Apollo added.

Kiyomaro and Megumi didn't deny their partially false assumptions, and Kiyomaro held Megumi even tighter.

"By the way, Apollo. Thanks for giving everyone a ride here." Kiyomaro said.

"You're welcome Kiyomaro." Apollo smiled. "So? When's the party getting started?"

"What party?" Megumi asked.

"Yours of course, you silly bambina." answered Folgore. "I helped Kiyomaro planning for that party. It's going to be fun. I promise."

"Uh, Megumi-chan? Are you ready to go to your party?" Kiyomaro interrupted.

"Sure, where is it?" Megumi asked.

"You'll see." Kiyomaro replied.

"But before that, you'll have to look like a princess. Here's your dress." Lien said, handing Megumi a giant box. "Happy birthday!"

"Your friends helped me pick it out." Kiyomaro said. "I hope you like it. Go ahead, try it on."

Megumi went upstairs to Kiyomaro's room to wear her new dress and prepare for the upcoming surprise party everyone prepared for her.

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Her special night

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell.

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the late update everyone. My old laptop broke and this chapter was somehow deleted before I even get the chance to post it. I got really busy with my schoolwork so I didn't get the chance to rewrite the chapter until now. Also, I noticed many grammar errors with the previous chapters, I had a problem with my previous laptop; the keyboard won't work properly and I had to press the keys harder for certain letters. I didn't put the effort to proof read because I was trying to get more chapters done before school started. It has been a while since I wrote the last chapter to this chapter might not be as good; I'm having trouble describing the scenes in depth details. I don't know if this would be the last or not, but I'll try to make more to make up to you (hopefully, I would be able to describe the scenes better next time *cross fingers*). I hope you enjoy this new chapter and thank you for all the support.

* * *

Her special night

Megumi went upstairs to wear her new dress. It was a red couture gown with black accents on the side. After she finished trying her gown, Lien came in with two stylists to help Megumi with her hair. Everyone got everything planned to make everything perfect, just as Kiyomaro instructed. Megumi cannot contain her excitement. She started daydreaming what will happen next. Kiyomaro really has outdone himself this time for her.

"I'm so excited." Megumi exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement.

"I'm glad seeing you happy Megumi," Lien said. "I can see that Kiyomaro really cares about you. Since when did you two start dating?"

Megumi started to blush. "Actually, we're not dating…yet. He hasn't told me how he feels about me."

Lien smiled. "Don't worry. It's so obvious that he likes you, why would he plan all of these if he doesn't. Do you know that he started planning about this a month early? He even talked to your manager and consulted your friends for advice."

"All of that? For this day?" Megumi smiled. "I'm glad Kiyomaro really loves me," she thought to herself.

Downstairs Big Boing is trying to show off her "boing" to everyone while dancing. Folgore is singing his song at the scene.

"Kiyomaro, come join, it's fun." Folgore invited.

"No, thanks. I'm busy." Kiyomaro replied, about to leave the room only to be blocked by Big Boing.

"You should stay here for a little bit longer, Kiyomaro," Dr. Riddles suggested. "Or Big Boing will be upset."

Big Boing started clinging onto Kiyomaro. "What the fuck? Get off me!," Kiyomaro demanded.

"Ok, that's enough." Kafka stepped in. "Kiyomaro already has girlfriend and he's busy, so lay off!"

"Thanks Sunbeam," Kiyomaro left immediately to wear his tuxedo.

"No problem," Kafka replied turning his head to…"the boing".

Folgore then started to burst out in singing and everyone started to party while waiting for Megumi.

After a few minutes, Megumi walked downstairs wearing her dress. Everyone was stunned with Megumi's appearance. Kiyomaro was amazed how gorgeous Megumi looked.

"Ok, now that we're all ready, shall we head to your party?" Kiyomaro said, escorting Megumi to the limousine.

"Aww, you two look so cute together." Sherry teased, with a girlish giggle (hard to imagine, huhh?).

Everyone left Kiyomaro's house to the party. The limousine headed to a hotel ballroom in Tokyo.

Megumi's POV

During my ride to my party, I thanked Kiyomaro for all the efforts he put in for my birthday. He just smiled at me and told me that he'll do anything to make me happy. I'm so happy, but a little impatient at the same time. Why won't he just admit his feelings and kiss me. Nothing else will make me happier. Oh well, I'll give him more time. He looks so handsome. He's wearing a black tuxedo and a red tie to match my gown.

When we arrived to our destination, I was glad to see that there were no paparazzi outside trying to get a glimpse on me. Kiyomaro explained that my manager kept the event in a low profile and that the invitations were confidential. Inside the ballroom, the DJ greeted me immediately and informed everyone in the room about my presence. There were celebrities everywhere, but more importantly my classmates in Ashford are also in the party. When the DJ turned up the music, everybody started dancing on the dance floor. I joined everyone for a little while, or perhaps I should say that they joined me. I stopped dancing until Kiyomaro asked me to go with him somewhere. We ended up going to the rooftop. He showed me the fireworks display for my birthday. I was hugging him while watching the fireworks. However, that's not the only surprise he has.

"Hey, Megumi." Kiyomaro called. "Remember earlier when I was in the art room with Lori? I told that I was working on my present for you. It's not much but I put my effort into it."

Kiyomaro led me to a portrait painting of me (Kiyomaro used his answer talker ability to learn how to paint well)

"Oh, Kiyomaro-kun. This is amazing." I thanked Kiyomaro.

"I wanted to give you something personal." Kiyomaro scratched the back of his head. "So I thought that I should give you something that I made."

Kiyomaro fixated his eyes on me. "I lo…I love you, Megumi-san."

Finally, he finally told me he love me. I'm so happy that I was speechless. He slightly lowered his head and moved his head closer to mine. We moved closer and closer, until….

The door busted open. "There you are!" Folgore cheered pointing at me. "Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to disturbed you two."

Kiyomaro started getting nervous again. And unfortunately, there were more people who showed up after Folgore, so my first kiss with Kiyomaro was delayed. Also, my guests are looking for me anyway, so have to go back.

During the rest of my party, all I can think about is getting my kiss with Kiyomaro. There are so many people trying to talk to me that he didn't get the chance to get back to me. It's about midnight and my birthday party is about to end. The DJ played slow music and announced that I'll be having my last dance for the night. My last dance is with Kiyomaro.

The spot light was focused at me and Kiyomaro walked in front of me and we started to dance. My heart started to race while I'm dancing. I'm nervous, yet I'm so happy that I'm with my boyfriend.

"Megumi," Kiyomaro whispered. "I hope you had a great day. And remember…that I love you so much. To me, you are everything I've ever wanted.

"I love you too Kiyomaro," I replied. "I would never forget this night. Thank you so much, Kiyomaro-kun." I started tearing up a little.

Kiyomaro smiled at me and fixated his eyes on me. He moved his head closer to mine for a kiss. We stayed like that until the end of the song. Everyone started to cheer. Tonight was the best night of my life.


	10. Paparazzi

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone. But thanks to your support, I am urged to keep on writing. In this chapter, we're seeing Kiyomaro and Megumi's relationship developing. Later chapters will deal with other events foreshadowed in previous chapters. This one's a little different but I hope you guys enjoy. And don't forget to review. ;D

* * *

Paparazzi (Part I)

It's the day after Megumi's party. Kiyomaro is looking forward to his first day in a relationship. After eating breakfast and taking an extra long shower, he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Lookin' good," he congratulated himself in the mirror while fixing his shirt collar. He then checked if his breath stinks or not. Since he just brushed his teeth, so it didn't stink but he sprayed some mouth spray just in case. He then decided to put some cologne on. Still quite unsatisfied, he even thought about combing his hair. "Why am I worrying so much about my looks?" he thought to himself. "Megumi already likes me for who I am. At least, that's how I feel…and that's what my answer talker is telling me anyway. Umm…I guess, Uhhmmm, I don't know. Megumi's so gorgeous all the time. I guess I just wanna made sure I'm fit to be her boyfriend." He suddenly turned his head to the clock. "Uh ohh, I'm gonna be late."

He ran downstairs and headed towards the door. After opening the door, he was bombarded with flashing lights from the cameras and questions from the paparazzi. "Are you Kiyomaro? How did you meet Megumi? Are you really dating the one-and-only Megumi Oumi?"

As soon as he saw this, he shut the front door and came up of a way to get out of his house. He headed upstairs and opened his window. He reached out to the tree and and jumped to the other end of the wall outside the house. He then immediately ran around the block to get to the train station, successfully avoiding the press.

"Whew, that was easy…" Kiyomaro sighed in relief. "I just hope they're not gonna be at school as well. I wonder what Megumi's up to."

At Megumi's …

Megumi is looking at her planner before she leaves for school.

"Books, check. Gym clothes. Check. Lunch. Check." Started looking at the mirror. "This should do. Looks. Check. Now all I need is Kiyo-chan." Started to giggle. Suddenly, she heard noises outside her apartment. She looked outside the window to find the paparazzi. Megumi, being used to these situations, called her manager immediately her security guards and her driver.

"Someone from my birthday must've spilled the news to the media. I hope Kiyomaro-kun is ok." She thought to herself, worried.

At Ashford Academy…

Kiyomaro's POV

Good thing the paparazzi didn't thought of haunting me in the train. But man, they're persistent! They pretty much blocked the entire entrance to the school. They're too much for our security guards alone to handle, and I'm not in the mood of handling them anyway. Now, I kinda know how Megumi-san must've felt. Oh well, I'll just sneak in from the back of the building.

As I was on my way behind our school, I saw a vehicle heading towards my way. I thought it was the paparazzi. Luckily, it was Megumi; she's getting into the school the same way I am.

"Ohayo Kiyomaro-kun." She greeted me and then gave me a kiss, for the win, my morning's brightened up already. "I hope you weren't haunted by the paparazzi."

I smirked; she realized that I already was. "I'm sorry about this Kiyomaro-kun." she apologized immediately; she looked so depressed all of a sudden.

I should have replied more kindly, now I made her feel bad.

"This is out of my control Kiyomaro-kun, I don't know what to do about this. I'm…I'm…." she tried to explain.

Oh crap, way to be smooth Kiyomaro, you just made your girlfriend cry. I felt so awkward about this so I have to say something. "It's ok Megumi-chan. I don't care about the paparazzi. I can get used to it. I can't help that if I'm dating a super hot pop star, can I? All that matter is that I'm with you. I love you." Ok, this is kinda cheesy, but I hope it works. I do feel that way anyway. I then gave Megumi an embrace to make her feel better. It just breaks my heart to see her sad like this.

"I'm sorry I cry too much Kiyomaro-kun." she wiped her tears away. "I love you too." She cuddled closer to me.

After our dramatic couple moment, we headed inside the school building.

Megumi's POV

I'm such a crybaby. I thought I was supposed to be strong-willed. Well, at least Kiyomaro really loves me. And I did like hugging him. I noticed he smelled really good today. I teased him about that on our way to the building; he was soo guilty. Haha…. He's such a hottie (I started to grin). On top of that, he's kind and smart too. And not just smart, I mean really smart; he's a genius. He's perfect.

As we reached the classroom, our friends just looked at us smiling. I'm glad they didn't ask questions like the paparazzi did. Either that, or they're afraid of getting in trouble if they do so. At lunch, our friends congratulated us now that we're a couple. Kiyomaro got harassed by Tenjo and Tonami as usual; they're not gonna make this easy for him since Kiyomaro is the first one to have a girlfriend. I decided to chat with my friends for a little while before eating lunch with Kiyomaro. It turned out that some guys are envy of Kiyomaro for having me. But I guess it's the same for me with other girls. I got a few dirty looks for two of the girls in our school; I guess they liked Kiyomaro as well. I wonder how Suzume is taking this. I always knew she had a big crush on my boyfriend. Does she even know yet? I guess she'll find out.

* * *

Paparazzi (Part II)

Megumi's POV

After a few weeks, the paparazzi did eased down on us. Kiyomaro's really good of finding ways how to escape the paparazzi. It's like a he has a computer installed in his head when he's thinking. He still managed to tutor me on top of that. By the way, he's getting even more aggressive than he was before. Sometimes when were alone the student council office, he'll start saying sweet compliments about me in his smooth voice, pin me to the wall, and start kissing me. I kinda get nervous sometimes when he's holding at my waist. I feel like he wants to pull my skirt down at any moment while he's kissing me. Or when he hugs me from behind, he's arms are getting closer to my chest that like he just want to grab my breasts in full. There was even one time when he's tutoring in my apartment and he took his shirt off, because it's too hot (yeah, right?). He then asked me if I I'm hot as well and stuff. I managed to be strong though. Although, I must admit how hot he was when doing that. He almost got me that time. I noticed his abs is more defined than before; I think he's working out a lot whenever I'm not with him. Ohh Kiyomaro-kun...

Anyway, today, Kiyomaro and I are going to a plaza at near Tokyo. The area is right at the skirt of the city so it wouldn't be so populated. My driver is giving us a ride there to avoid people recognizing me. When we stopped to pick up Kiyomaro, he paused after seeing me and his cheeks turned red. He said he's so lucky to be her boyfriend. I'm wearing a light blue dress with a matching white shoe and hat, but I didn't see anything extra special with my outfit. I thought Kiyomaro would get over getting stunned with my "stunning beauty" now that we're together, but I guess not. That's good I guess, he's still so in loved with me. And so am I with him (girlish giggle).

Third person POV

It was a nice day. After Kiyomaro and Megumi made it to the plaza, the two decided to have picnic under a tree. Kiyomaro tries to flirt more with Megumi and now seems to try getting a glimpse of Megumi's… you know.

"Kiyomaro-kun!" exclaimed Megumi. "Stop looking at my chest. I'm getting embarrassed." Megumi pleaded, starting to blush.

Kiyomaro blushed, knowing he's guilty. "I'm sorry Megumi-chan. I just umm…" scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry. You're just so pretty. And you know…" he started getting serious. "when we get to that point" getting closer to Megumi, caressing her arms, fixating his eyes on hers, and his voice getting softer. "I would like to be able to feel your skin, your hands, your sweet lips, your chest, everything… I want to make you feel how much I love you."

It's Megumi's turn to blush. "Kiyomaro-kun, I don't know what to say. We're so young. But, I sometimes feel the same way too. But, I don't wanna mess up either. I love you Kiyomaro-kun." Megumi hugged Kiyomaro's head and kissed his head (more like his hair). "Can we please wait 'til we're older?"

Kiyomaro smiled. "Of course. Anything for you Megumi-chan."

"You promise on easing up on seducing me, right? Or even trying to peep on me?" Megumi pouted. "You know it's getting to me."

"That it's working?" Kiyomaro joked.

"NOOO!" Megumi responded immediately and pushed Kiyomaro away from her, getting even more embarrassed.

"Ahh " Kiyomaro getting up from the ground. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Okay, no more of those jokes. Wanna get some ice cream?" Trying to change the conversation.

Megumi smiled. "I guess that's a good way to cool off. But I'm still mad at you." Megumi teased, cleaning up the utensils they used for the picnic.

"Let me carry all of that for you, my lady." Kiyomaro pointing at the picnic basket and such.

"Sure." Megumi agreed, handing Kiyomaro the stuff.

After the two got some ice cream, Megumi did a little shopping. The two made shopping more enjoyable by trying on different hats and sunglasses on each other. However, a TV reporter spotted them while they're shopping and started spying on them. As they were leaving the fifth store they went to, they were surrounded by paparazzi.

"Not again." Megumi sighed.

"Ready Megumi, let's go!," Kiyomaro grabbed Megumi's hand and started to run. Kiyomaro headed to the woods to lose the paparazzi. After thirty minutes of running, it worked.

"Good thing we lost them, but I'm exhausted." Megumi complained.

"I'm sorry Megumi-san." Kiyomaro said, already caught up with his breath and examining the area. "We better get back soon though. We're quite a long way from the plaza right now."

"I agree." Megumi started to walk back. However, she wasn't paying much attention on where she's stepping and she slipped off balance. They were also on a semi-steep slope, so she rolled down as she fell (imagine they're on a hill of the woods).

"Megumi." Kiyomaro cried, running towards her. He caught up and got a hold of Megumi. He got her after rolling a good 5-feet of the slope. He pulled her towards him for an embrace. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I think I hurt my ankle." Megumi replied.

"Could you walk?" Kiyomaro asked.

Megumi tried to stand up, but failed. So Kiyomaro decided to carry Megumi back, bridal style. Megumi can't help blushing as Kiyomaro carried her the entire way. Kiyomaro was worried but glad that Megumi has no further injuries.

Megumi put her hands around Kiyomaro's neck. "Thanks for carrying me Kiyomaro-kun. I'm not mad at you anymore."

"You're welcome." Kiyomaro grinned at her. "About earlier, I don't ever want you doing anything you don't want to do because of me. Sometimes, I have the urge to just…do something to you. But you never have to. We can wait until we're older, until we're ready. I'll wait for you. We only do it when you're ready. I love you."

Megumi smiled and felt relieved how much Kiyomaro cares for her.

Kiyomaro's POV

I'm glad Megumi's not mad at me anymore. I know she's kidding about it, but I can tell that my actions are really starting to bother her. I'm just doing what I was doing because…Okay, when you're girlfriend is as hot as Megumi, it's not easy to ignore your urges to…you know…I'm a guy, ok? But seriously, I love her very much and I don't want her getting upset over such things. As for the paparazzi, they sure are annoying as hell. But I can deal with them as long as I'm with Megumi.

It was already late when we got to Megumi's place. I noticed her ankle is giving her problems walking so I decided to stay in her place.

"I think it's best for me to stay here so I could take a look at your ankle." I suggested to her.

"Are you sure? I think I'm giving you too much troubles." She replied.

"No, no, not at all. And besides, I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to be watching over you." I assured her. "I still have some extra clothes here, right?"

"Yeah, they're in the closet." She pointed at the closet. "I think I'll take a shower now."

After Megumi took a shower, I took mine as well. I put some ointment at Megumi's ankle and gave her pain relief medicine to ease up the pain. I checked her ankle. Good thing she only had a sprained joint so it was only a minor injury. It should be healed in 2 days or so. Megumi offered me to sleep on her bed again. Yes! We just watched a movie while on the bed and eventually dazed away. We're almost like a married couple, without the sex, that is. But she was cuddling to me the entire time, which was really nice. She smelled sooo good and her skin is sooo freakin' soft. She's seducing me so bad, without even trying. I bet she doesn't even realize what she is doing to me. (Sigh). Anyway, as long as I'm with her, everything is all right. I don't think she'll let me score tonight though, but we'll just have to wait and see.


	11. Mizuno

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell.

Kiyomaro: Hey guys, long time no see.

Megumi: Yeah, same here. We really missed you. Right, Kiyomaro?

Kiyomaro: That's right!

Megumi: I hope you guys are excited. I think there will be a lot of developments in Kiyomaro and I's relationship during and after this chapter. Kiyomaro might even propose to me! (Spoiler alert! XD)

Kiyomaro: *sweat drops* Baby, maybe we shouldn't get the audience's hopes up too high...

Megumi: Baby? *eyes sparkles* It's like we're married already. Anyway, I'm just setting up the mood for the readers. And you are going to propose to me, right?

Kiyomaro: Yeah, eventually we'll get married.

Seitaro: I heard that son.

Kiyomaro: Uhh, dad... What are you doing here?

Seitaro: You're too young to get married. Go back to studying!

Kiyomaro: Yes, sir. *starts studying*

Megumi: *whispers to Kiyomaro* But what about our date?

Kiyomaro: *stands up grabbing the food Megumi made her* Hey dad, my girlfriend made you food.

Seitaro: Really? How nice. *starts eating food* Hmm, this is good. I think Megumi would make a good wife for you son. *starts falling asleep*

Kiyomaro: I put some sleeping drug on the food so we can sneak out. Megumi let's go. *grabs Megumi's hand*

Megumi: Oh wait, before we go. I hope you guys like this chapter.

Kiyomaro: Same here. Hope this keeps you occupied while we go to our date.

Megumi: Can we go ice skating?

Kiyomaro: Ehh? *falls down*

* * *

Mizuno

It was almost midnight in Mochinoki. Almost everyone is in bed in the peaceful town except for a girl crying in the corner of her room. As she wipes away her tears, she tried to keep her focus on the fruits she's peeling. Around her are dozens of apples, pears and oranges with faces ached with sorrow, it's her way of expressing herself as she desperately tries to heal her broken heart. She has never been the brightest from the start, but she knows her feelings well enough to understand the source of her pain.

As she thought about her defeat in love, she recalled the time when she first met "him." It all started in elementary school. She was running to a classroom in the school hallway until she stepped on her untied laces and tripped. Everyone in the hallway just laughed at her and ridiculed her for her clumsiness. When she tried to fix her untied shoes, she realized that it was her mother who has done it all the time and found herself helpless in tying her shoes. She was about to cry until a young boy walked to her and tied her shoes for her. As the boy tied her shoes, she felt warmth on her cheeks and cannot seem to find the words to thank the boy. After he finished tying her shoes, he calmly said, "Here it's done. Be more careful next time, ok?" She nodded her head and he got up with a smile on his face. He held out his hand to her and helped her get up. Afterwards, he immediately walk towards his classroom before the bell rings. She would never forget that moment. And she would never forget the boy who helped get back up. As the years went by, both of them grew older and they made it to the same middle school. However, he was not aware of her presence. She came to learn that he's very smart. However, he also grew out casted from everyone because of this gift. That was when she found the opportunity to become closer to him. And eventually, they did. Unfortunately for her, their relationship never grew to where she wanted it to be, and it may never will.

As she tried to reminisce the good times they were together in school, she tried to think of all her flaws that would keep him away from her. Is it her stupidity, which always seem to cause others trouble? Is it her awkwardness, whenever she's too loss daydreaming when he talks to her? Is it the fruits, with various faces that creeps other students out? Is it her looks? Is that because she's not pretty enough for him, knowing he found himself a gorgeous other? What is it? She wondered confused and empty in the corner of her room as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Next day in Ashford Academy.

"NO!" "Woo hoo!" Different emotions filled the entire institution. Today is the day midterm examination results are released. All the students are gathered in front of the Bulletin Boards. Megumi looked at the board and turned her head at the top, not surprisingly, the name written at the first rank is Takamine, Kiyomaro with a perfect examination score. She found her heart skipped a beat uncertain about her performance in the exams.

A week before, she cancelled all of priorities in her music career in able to prepare for the exam. She was working very hard with some sleepless nights studying with her boyfriend. "Kiyomaro-kun, this is way too hard, I'm never going to get this," she whined looking at the physics problem she has been working on for an hour. Her boyfriend smiled, "Megumi-san, don't worry. It's not complicated at all." "Everything is simple for you Kiyomaro-kun, you know I'm not as smart as you." Kiyomaro pouted and apologized for his mistake, "I'm sorry but I bet you can get this problem." He continued and stayed up all night until Megumi finally understood all her school work. He was confident that Megumi would answer the problem eventually. After all, she is her best student. None of his friends could understand any subject as fast as Megumi. It's only her work that's keeping her from excelling from her studies.

Megumi was never the top student in her class. In fact, she always found herself near the bottom during middle school. However, after thinking about all the efforts Kiyomaro put it in to help her, she somehow feels pressured to perform well on her tests. She looked at the board and fixation her eyes on the names below Kiyomaro's and at last she found hers. She looked at the rank and was thrilled to rank at thirteenth. There are more than six hundred students in their class. She looked behind her and found Kiyomaro looking at the board. She immediately hugged him and thank him.

"Wow, Megumi-san, you did really well." He smiled. "You've earned it. You worked really hard before the exams, I'm proud of you.

"Ahh, stop being so formal, Kiyomaro-kun" Megumi teased. "And besides, I want to be number one someday."

"Oh really?" Kiyomaro shot back, sarcastically. "I guess you won't be needing my help next time, huhh?"

"Hey, I didn't mean that! You know I wouldn't make it this far if it wasn't for you." Smiling at Kiyomaro. "Anyway, we need to start planning for the Sportsfest soon, now that the exams are over. "

"Yeah, you're right." Kiyomaro agreed. "We better head to the Council room then."

As they are walking towards the council room, two familiar voices were calling on Kiyomaro.

"Kiyomaro! Kiyomaro! We need your help!" They were Tonami and Tenjo. They ranked near the bottom of their class. "We're not doing too well."

"If this keeps up, we'll be kicked out of our club sports." Tenjo added.

"We promise we won't tease you and Megumi-san again. Please help us!" Tonami cried, holding on to Kiyomaro's knees.

Kiyomaro rolled his eyes, "Geez, Tonami get off me. And besides, it's your fault for not doing well, you and Tenjo are too busy messing with girls and harassing me."

"Help us!" The two cried in unison, only adding to Kiyomaro's frustration.

Kiyomaro was about to scold them and put on his oni face when Megumi interrupted, "Tenjo, Tonami, why don't you guys join us after class after to study next time?"

"Megumi-san?" Kiyomaro looked surprised, Megumi pouted at him. Kiyomaro composed himself and sighed, "Fine, you guys can study with us…."

"Oh thank you Megumi-san, you're the best" they thanked her in unison.

"No problem guys, I'm sure Kiyomaro-kun wouldn't mind, right Kiyomaro-kun." She winked at him.

"Hehe. Right!" Kiyomaro agreed, hesitantly.

As the boys were about to leave, they stuck their tongues out at Kiyomaro, mocking him. Kiyomaro was frustrated but found himself helpless, not wanting to do anything Megumi wouldn't approve of.

"Megumi-san, why did you allow them to study with us?" Kiyomaro asked innocently. "You know that.." He tried to find the words, starting to feel embarrassed. "You that's our special time together. I don't want those two to ruin my time with you."

"Everytime were together is a special time for me Kiyomaro-kun. Don't worry Kiyomaro, I'm pretty sure we'll still have plenty of time together. And besides, it looks like they really need your help. And the Kiyomaro I know never let his friends down, right?"

"Yeah" Kiyomaro agreed, defeated, knowing he cannot find himself arguing against Megumi.

After school, Kiyomaro and Megumi headed to Megumi's apartment to plan for the school events. It's fall. The leaves are changing into various colors, falling off trees as they cover the entire base area of the road.

"Kiyomaro-kun, after we get done with the Sportsfest, do you want to stay in my apartment for a little bit longer." Megumi asked.

"Sure, no problem Megumi-san." Kiyomaro replied. "And maybe, we could, you know."

"What?" Megumi started to blush.

"Do what we did on my birthday, remember?" Kiyomaro answered, slightly turning away from Megumi's direction. A red shade on his cheeks starting to appear.

"Kiyomaro! I gave you the chance because it's your birthday." Megumi pouted, still embarrassed as she instantly recalled Kiyomaro's last birthday. It was on Kiyomaro's sixteenth birthday. She planned a surprise party for Kiyomaro as he did for her. Kiyomaro made her really happy on her birthday last month by admitting his feelings to her. They have been very intimate ever since. She knows that her boyfriend has been making weak attempts to have sex with her. So, she decided to let him have his way on his birthday.

"But Megumi-san, didn't you like it? I want to keep making love to you. You know I love you so much." Kiyomaro tried to convince Megumi.

"I liked it. But we're so young, and I thought you supposed to be smart." Megumi answered.

"Ok Megumi-san, I won't force you if you don't want to." Kiyomaro replied. "But I was good at it, right?"

Megumi nodded, blushing. Kiyomaro brightened up. "Sorry if I'm so persistent Megumi-san."

"It's ok, I know you're only joking anyway." Megumi added, looking at Kiyomaro scratching his cheeks. At that moment, she realized how much taller he's growing. They used to be nearly the same height, but now, she to look up whenever she needs to talk to him. She blushed at this thought, finding herself more attracted to the man she loves. As she grabbed his arm, she lightly squeezed her arms to feel his biceps. Megumi left out a small giggle admiring her boyfriend.

Kiyomaro realized what Megumi was doing. "Uhh, Megumi, what are you laughing about?" He raised an eyebrow.

Megumi turned more red, caught with her actions. "You're soo strong Kiyomaro-kun... Since when did your arms get this big?"

Kiyomaro blushed, confused if he should glad from his girlfriend's compliment or be embarassed from admitting he regularly works out in secret to impress his girlfriend. "Well, you know I've been training a lot since we fought Clear..."

"I know that, but something's different, you've been growing a lot. You're a lot taller than me now. We used to be about the same height." Megumi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess puberty's hitting me hard lately. Actually, I've had growth pains all over my body ever since summer." Kiyomaro thought aloud."

"Wow, I guess you're just really starting to grow. I wonder how handsome you'll become once you stop growing." Megumi giggled.

Kiyomaro turned into an even darker shade of red.

"I'm never letting you go." Megumi added, cuddling closer to her boyfriend.

Once they reached Megumi's apartment, the coupled immediately worked on their extracurricular agenda. Used in working together from the mamodo battle, the two finished all their work in no time. Megumi then started cooking dinner for while Kiyomaro decided to watch TV. As he is changing channels, he found an entertainment news show. They are talking about Megumi's relationship with a high school classmate. "It has been confirmed that the pop princess is dating a classmate. According to a source, the two stated seeing each other on Megumi's secret birthday party" A video clip of Dr. Riddle's interview with the reporters suddenly popped out.

"You want answers?" asked Dr. Riddles. "I know the answer to everything!

"Yes, could you please tell us who is Megumi-dono dating?" asked the reporter.

"Megumi has a boyfriend and his name is Takamine, Kiyomaro" replied Dr. Riddles.

"Is it true that Italian superstar Parco Folgore set them up?" added the reporter. "We thought that Megumi and Folgore has been meeting in secret, but evidence for our photos taken by the paparazzi showed that Megumi has been spotted more often with this Takamine guy."

Dr. Riddles nodded his head. "So, the amazing Parco Folgore really is involved in this!" the reporter stated in enthusiastically.

Dr. Riddles kept nodding his head and then paused and said, "Kidding!" The reporter fell off her chair.

Kiyomaro sweat dropped watching the disturbing footage, accepting the fact that his life will never be the same after the dating the Japan's sweetheart. Kiyomaro turned off the TV to eat dinner with his beloved.

"So, it's Dr. Riddles who spilled to the media about our relationship." Kiyomaro started.

"Don't be too hard on the professor." Megumi kindly replied. "And besides, none of our friends were good at hiding it either." It's true. All of their friends have confirmed to the public about their relationship.

"Well, as long as we get to spend time together, that's all that matters" Kiyomaro said, smiling looking into Megumi's eyes. Megumi blushed at his words.

"Thanks, Kiyomaro-kun"

* * *

After dinner, Kiyomaro headed back to his house.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kiyomaro shouted. "I already ate dinner at Megumi-san's so don't worry about fixing me anything."

"Ok" his mother replied. "By the way, someone is waiting for you at the living room."

Kiyomaro headed to their living room, not expecting a visitor. It's almost 9pm, who could be visiting him at this time. He entered the living room to find a girl sitting still at the sofa with a blank expression on her face. He knows this girl very well and he never so her wearing such expression. She's usually very positive and cheerful; he didn't like what he's seeing. As he tried to overcome his uneasiness, he approached the girl trying to determine what's wrong, although he already has a clue what caused it. "Long time, no see…. Mizuno."

* * *

A/N: I'm so so sorry for not updating recently. I kinda almost forgot about this fic. Anyway, I hope you guys like the new chapter. I actually have many plans to develop this story. I just can't find the time to write lately. I'll try to update after this one as soon as I can though. I don't wanna leave you all hanging in your seats too long for the next chapter. :) Finally, there's a possibility of another fanfic Rated M related to this one. I love KiyoXMegu. XD


End file.
